A Little Love In A Life of Pain
by singaluva
Summary: It definitely wasn't allowed, especially not for us. But even we Alices need some love. And sometimes, it comes from the very place it never should. A/N The girl is a made up character,so please be nice in your review.. thanks :


I was never told by my parents the dangers of the world. Then again, I was too young to comprehend those dangers when I was taken from them. I think I had just turned 4 years old. At that age, I really didn't know any better. I remember my Mom crying uncontrollably. I wanted to help her, to make her feel better, but the pretty man said no, I had to go with him. He didn't look old at all, now that I think about it, barely out of his teens, maybe just. The older man behind him was not pretty, he was outright beautiful. He convinced me that it was right to leave my parents and to come to Gakuen Alice.

Now, at the age of 14, I regret my decision. I've been in this school for 10 years, and not once in that span of time have my eyes laid upon my parents. I do get letters from them, but it's just nonchalont talking. How's your health? Fine, I would write back, even though I am dying. Are you happy? Yes, very much so, I would write back, even if my life is a living hell. What've you been up to? Nothing much, just school work and friends as usual, even though me and about 8 other students in the school are being used as spies and mercenaries for the school, conducting undercover missions and killing those who get in out way.

My parents do not know of my troubles, and I would rather keep it that way. Not just because it may just give my poor old Pap a heart attack, but also because mail is searched and censored and if I told them the truth, I would be in much trouble. I had once before, when I first started my missions, to let my parents know of what was truely happening. The principal's pet, Persona, gave me 40 lashings and burned the letter in front of my eyes. I was then forced, pained with a bleeding back, to write a new letter, one more nonchalont. It was about that time that I stared to realize that adults cannot be trusted.

"Ne, Miyuki-chan, where are we going?" Nina-chan asked. She was the only person in this school that I allowed myself to get close to. She knew everything there is to know about me, and not one word of it escaped her lips unless in my private company.

"Not to class." I said with a shrug.

"If we're caught, you know we'll be paying a visit to Sakura-sensei." She warned me.

"Let her take my alice, I don't care very much."

"What if Persona catches you?"

"He's in Spain conducting a mission with 4 other students for the principal." I answered as I sat on a bench in the cover of the northern woods. She sighed. "Look, if you don't want to be here, leave."

"Never!" Her answer was immediate. I allowed myself a smile. "Ah! A smile, something so rare to grace your little red lips." I rolled my eyes at her. "I'm seriously starting to get worried about you, Miyuki-chan."

"Don't be."

"Oh, tell me that now when we're already best friends." She laughed. I shook my head, amused. "Ne, you've been more free these days, no missions for you?"

I shrugged. "I don't really know what's up, actually. The principal hasn't given me any assignments, and I've actually been ordered to stay away from headquarters until notified of a change."

"What kind of change?" She asked.

"I have no idea, Nina-chan." I answered honestly. "But if they're keeping me away, it's got something to do with me or my past life."

"Ah, have you gotten any mail from your parents yet?" She asked.

"Not since the last letter, 3 months ago."

"That was when your missions stopped, right?"

"Ah, I must be under watch."

"You are." I looked up at the intruder.

"Ah, Kenji-kun." I said dryly. "What brings you to my presence."

"Principal-sama says go back to class."

"Tell Principal-sama I don't want to. Besides, it's just Narumi-sensei's class. He's never there and leaves our class to his assistant. The man is pitiful, the class is out of control, so I don't really care much about attending that class."

"Keep track of time, you've got JinJin after, don't you?" I nodded. "You don't want to be caught by him."

"Right."

"Ne, Kenji-kun, you're in the dangerous ability class, right? Can you tell us why Miyuki-chan hasn't been getting missions?"

"Like I said, she's being watched. Principal-sama and Persona-san have noticed that you've been rebelling a lot lately. Thye won't tolerate it if you bring that attitude with you on an assignment, so they're keeping you on standby."

"Oh." Nina-chan looked a bit happier with that explination. "At least for now she won't be hurt like when she comes back from missions."

"Let's pray she keeps her rebellion up, and she may just not be allowed on missions anymore."

"Don't you fellows talk about me like I'm not even here." I warned them.

"Well, be careful and watch your back, because Princiapl-sama and Persona-san sure will be watching you for any mistakes you make."

"Sure." He walked away.

"Miyuki-chan, what is Kenji-kun's alice that puts him in the dangerous ability class?" She asked slowly.

"Kenji-kun is a mind-manipulator." I said. "And he's got a lot of power, almost as much as I do."

She blanched. "Oh my, that's a lot." She whispered.

"Yeah." I shrugged. "That's why he's usually used on infultration and ambush missions."

"Like you?" She asked "Because your alice is voice pheramone."

"Yeah, like me. We're always together, so we've become close. He's like my big brother, always looking out for me and having my back."

"I like your second alice, plant pheramone." She said with a bright smile. "Flowers bloom just at the sight of you." She giggled. I laughed.

"Much the opposite of my third alice, huh?" I smiled wickedly.

She got quiet. "I especially hate your third alice." I nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly.

"The soul-stealing alice." I shuddered.

"But you don' use that one, right?" She asked.

"Well, not intentionally at first. Like when we first discovered I had it."

"That was when the alice academy came knocking around for you." I nodded. "And the reason why our families moved away from towns so often. Neither could leave the other behind, as if our difference in blood meant nothing." She liked to think family was in your heart, not your DNA. I smiled warmly, for I alway agreed with her.

"When I sucked the soul right out of the man trying to steal you away." I growled.

"That was the past, Miyuki-chan." She clutched my arm.

"I know, but it still stings my conscience that I killed a man."

"You didn't know about your alice. No one in your family had it, so you couldn't have know."

"My great-grandmother had it." I corrected her.

"But she's long since been dead, and her kids didn't have alices even though both of their parents did. No one could have predicted you would get that cursed alice."

"Regardless."

"Ugh! there's no talking to you when you get like this!" I sighed.

"Right, I'm sorry." I held my hand over a patch of grass and though "I'm sorry". I picked the white roses and held them out to her. She laughed and look them with a "Thank you".

"Ah!" She screamed suddenly and stood up. "I've ogt to bring somehting to my ability class teacher!" I'm sorry, Miyuki-chan. I'll see you in JinJin's class."

"Okay." She ran back towards the school.

I thought back to when I first got to this school. It was hard to fit in, being a special-star student and just at my age. My family and Nina-chan's family had been together since long before we were born, and my Mama and her Mama had been so excited to be pregnant at the same time. They weren't so happy to discover that the both of us had alices. When the alice academy caught whiff of us, we moved away, and everytime they found out where we went, we left and moved again. But through it all, I always had Nina-chan and Nina-chan always had me.

When we first got to this school, we kept to ourselves, never talking to other people, neither leaving the other's side. But we got seperated when we were given different partners. I was partners with Kuzu-kun and she was partners with Kitsune-kun. We didn't talk with them much, mostly kept together. But then Kuzu-kun dragged me from the classroom and brought me to sit under a big oak tree. He insisted that we had to be friends. Without a lot of friends to back you up, in this school, it was too lonely.

We weren't allowed to see our families and letters were usually limited to a certain amount. I ignored Kuzu-kun's pleas at first, but he was persistant. Everyday he would drag me out of class and would bring me to the same oak tree. He'd tell me random things about the school, always laughing and smiling. After a while, I found his company to be relaxing and desirable. He was my friend by then. He had been the only friend, aside from Nina-chan, that I had at the school. By the time I had started to recognize him as a friend, Nina-chan had not only become friends with her partner, but she had become a friend to everyone in our class.

I didn't like sharing her, not at all. I started to realize that she had become their friend when I was not around. It was my fault she wasn't able to make friends. I kept her to myself, I was the one who didn't like to meet new people. When I figured that out, I backed off. Then she got sad. I had wondered why, and when I confronted her she said it was because I didn't want to be around her anymore. I made sure she knew it was because of me keeping her from making friends.

With that in her head, she soon forced me to become friends with everyone she knew. It wasn't so bad, though. A little akaward, yes, but not bad at all. That's why I have many friends now. They know about my third alice, and some were scared of me at first. But they're used to me now, since they know that even I dispise my own alice. But still, no one could break through the wall I have put around my hear except Nina-chan. No one knew my secrets and my pain like Nina-chan did, except maybe that fellow.

"Out here alone?" I bent my head back over the bench and stared into the eyes of that fellow.

"Hello, Nogi-sensei." I smiled brightly.

"Can I sit with you?" I nodded. He plopped down next to me and sighed. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Shouldn't you be in class?" I countered. He laughed.

"I won't tell if you won't tell." He winked.

"You know I'm good at keeping secrets." I shrugged nonchalontly.

"Ah, that you are."

"Ne, Nogi-sensei-"

"Ah? What's that about?" He questioned lightly. I laughed.

"Ruka-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"How old are you again?"

"22." He answered.

"In 6 years, when I graduate from this academy, can we get married." He gasped and sat up straight.

"Don't say something like that." He barked.

I was surprised by his attitude. Only one way to make the situation right again. I laughed. "Ahaha! Sensei, you baka!"

"Ah? Don't do that, Miyuki-chan." He sighed.

"Don't wanna have my babies?" I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Baka!" He blushed furiously. "Immature idiot."

"Ahaha, sensei. You take me too seriously sometimes."

"That's a serious topic, marriage and babies."

"Beause you loved Sakura-sensei, but she loved Hyuuga-sensei?" He put me in a headlock. I laughed.

"That's the last time I tell you anything." He growled.

"Eh? Really? Ne, Sensei, who do you love?"

"My students." There was no hesitation in his answer.

"No, baka." I took his arm off of me and looked at him straight in the eyes, suddenly serious. "Who do you love romantically? Who, at this point, could you spend your whole life with?"

"Hmm? No one at the moment. And do you love anyone?"

"Umm, Kuzu-kun maybe. He was the first to accept me when no one else would. He knows a lot about me. The only students who know about my missions are him and Nina-chan. He's still by my side to this day. He's probably wondering where I went." I stood up.

"You're leaving?" He asked.

"Ah. I shouldn't make him worry about me. Maybe I'll ask him to be my boyfriend." I laughed. "That may just strike him speechless, an impossible feat for most." I started to walk, but his hand wrapped around my wrist and kept me there. I looked back at him.

"What?" I asked. He pulled me back onto the bench.

"Stay a while, don't leave me. I'm tired of being alone."

"Hmm?" I watched him. "I could send for Sakura-sensei and she'll stay with you."

"No, it has to be you."

"Why?"

"It has to be you."

"Ne, Sensei. Wanna rethink that marriage thing?" I joked. His hand clenched into a fist and he closed his eyes. I watched him curiously. He opened his eyes and looked at me. He took my hand and put something inside it. I looked down at a magnificent alice stone. I looked up at him, amazed. Not because of the size or the beautiful color, but because of the legend behind the exchange of alice stones. If a woman and a man exchange their stones, then it means they pledge to be together forever. If an alice stone is given, it's proposing marriage.

"You don't have to answer right away-"

"Sensei? But you said-"

"I don't think it's right for us to be together. I'm older than you by 8 years and-"

"And nothing. Haven't you ever heard that love transends all, even age."

He smiled. "Ah, I've heard that somewhere before."

I held my own alice stone out to him, a vibrant mixture of black(soul-sucking alice), emerald green(plant pheramone), and sapphire blue(voice pheramone). He took it and laughed. "I can't believe I'm pledging myself to a student."

"You wanna go back on your word?" I asked. "Not too late."

"No, I don't want to."

"Good, because I'd never forgive you."

"You know, Sakura-sensei's mother, Yuka-chan, also was with a teacher." He informed me. "That's how Sakura-sensei came into existance. I doubt that Mikan-chan would disagree with our relationship, because of that, and Nasume had always had her back, and that's all I need, their approval."

"What about your family?" I asked.

"They won't mind as long as I am happy."

"Then they will not have to worry."

"I know they won't." He looked at his watch. "Ah! 5 minutes until you have JinJin's class. I'll bring you back in case your late." He surprised me by kissing me, but I didn't resist or object, but gave myself to him wholeheartedly. He released me and smiled broadly. "My family will have absolutly no need to worry." I laughed and stood up. He took my hand and we went back to the school.


End file.
